Pokémon EX - Combate Evoluído
by TheUltimateFighter
Summary: A CLP (Confederação da Liga Pokémon) adotou um novo sistêma de batalhas Pokémon onde os próprios Treinadores podem participar da luta junto com seus parceiros. Mas toda causa tem uma consequência, e as deste novo sistêma de combates estão perto de acontecer.


_Notas do Autor desta fanfic:_

 _Creio que ninguém vai ler essa porcaria. xD_  
 _Mas quem ler e gostar eu agradeço._

 _A franquia Pokémon e seus personagens são propriedade de_ Satoshi Tajiri _e_ Nintendo _._

* * *

Pokémon EX - Combate Evoluído

Introduções - Parte 1

* * *

~~~~~~~~PMEX~~~~~~~~  
 **Monte Prateado, Johto**  
 **14:10pm**  
 **Terça-Feira**  
~~~~~~~~PMEX~~~~~~~~

Os Treinadores estavam estáticos. O lugar havia sido destruído pela fúria do Pokémon que acabara de fugir. Os dois garotos retornavam seus Monstros de Bolso restantes para suas respectivas Poké-Bolas. Porém, apenas uma pergunta se passava na mente dos mesmos:

"O que diabos acabou de acontecer?"

* * *

~~~~~~~~PMEX~~~~~~~~  
 **Alguns dias antes...**

 **Cidade Pallet, Kanto**  
 **11:46am**  
 **Sábado**  
~~~~~~~~PMEX~~~~~~~~

Uma explosão acontece no meio da pequena e pacata cidade, chamando a atenção das pessoas que ali estavam.

Uma batalha estava acontecendo, e o 'mol de gente', composto tanto por Treinadores quanto por pessoas normais, correu para assistir.

De um lado, estava uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, que vestia um vestido preto e curto. Ela também é uma Treinadora conhecida. Chegou nas semifinais da Liga Pokémon do Planalto Indigo. Seu nome era Blue. A garota mantinha um sorriso confiante. Tinha certeza que venceria e seu principal Pokémon, Blastoise, era o certificado.

O Pokémon tartaruga assopra um pouco da fumaça expelida na explosão antes mencionada e esboça um sorriso desafiador.

Do outro lado da arena estava um garoto de cabelos negros cuja franja saltava para fora de seu boné amarelo e preto, que ele mantém virado para trás. Vestia uma moletom laranja e branco com capuz, e uma bermuda com as mesmas cores do acessório em sua cabeça. Seus olhos dourados examinavam o Pokémon inimigo afim de encontrar alguma fraqueza. Algo aparentemente impossível considerando o fato de que seu confiável Typhlosion tinha uma gritante desvantagem de tipos e o Blastoise da Blue parecer nem ter sentido a Explosão de Fogo que acabara de lhe atingir.

"Então... Isso é tudo que o atual campeão da Liga Pokémon tem? Vejo que sua 'incrível' habilidade não passa de méros boatos! Hahahaha!" A garota provocou, rindo.

"'Toise!'" O Blastoise 'riu', concordando com sua parceira.

O garoto não respondeu. Apenas observou seus arredores. Ele notou que estavam lutando em um lugar muito aberto, e estava pensando em como usaría isso para sua vantagem. Blue notou o ar pensativo deste. Ela não estava afim de deixar o Treinador planejar. Sabia que uma boa estratégia supera a lógica em certas ocasiões.

"Blastoise! Hidro Impacto!" Blue comandou seu Pokémon, esperando destruir o alvo no próximo golpe.

O garoto rapidamente faz um sinal para seu parceiro, levantando uma mão a altura do rosto e fechando-a com força, fazendo um alto estalo.

Nesse momento, o Typhlosion já sabia o que fazer. Concentrando o calor em seu corpo para suas costas flamejantes, o Pokémon causou uma Erupção em si mesmo, encobrindo-se de lava e jogando um pouco em sua volta. Os espectadores decidiram afastar-se para evitar quaisquer danos colaterais. Blastoise apontou seu canhões e disparou alguns tiros d'água rápidos, poderosos e precisos, como se fosse uma escopeta.

Typhlosion então pisou forte no chão, causando um pequeno tremor e levantando várias pedras, cobertas de lava fervente, que foram atingidas pelos tiros do Hidro Impacto.

Uma grande concentração de vapor se espalhou pelo local por causa dos efeitos da evaporação da água ao apagar o fogo das pedras. A núvem de água gasosa impossibilitava tanto os lutadores quanto os espectadores de enxergar o que estava acontecendo no combate.

* * *

~~~~~~~~PMEX~~~~~~~~  
 **Enquanto isso...**

 **Monte Prateado, Johto**  
 **11:51am**  
~~~~~~~~PMEX~~~~~~~~

Silêncio...

Era tudo o que se podia 'ouvir' naquele lugar escuro e úmido. E aquilo estava começando a perturbar o garoto que alí estava...

O garoto em questão não era uma pessoa qualquer. Afinal, apenas os melhores treinadores do mundo poderiam entrar no Monte Prateado, por causa da enorme quantidade de Pokémons excepcionalmente poderosos que costumam vagar pelo local.

O garoto tem cabelos pretos e olhos avermelhados. Vestia uma camisa preta com uma jaqueta vermelha de mangas brancas por cima, um boné com as mesmas cores e uma calça jeans.

Sim. Era ele. O lendário Treinador e mais jovem Mestre Pokémon da história: Red.

Ele acabara de voltar de uma das suas muitas sessões de treinamento diárias que costuma fazer com seus Pokémons. Red estava muito ansioso para lutar contra alguém a altura de suas habilidades. E após ouvir, do próprio Lance, que outro Treinador tinha vencido a Liga Pokémon, o Mestre decidiu que era a hora dele e de seus parceiros voltarem a ativa.

Red lembra-se das durezas que ele teve que passar para chegar aonde está. Ele veio de uma região sem Pokémons-Escuros, onde Psíquicos tinha vantagem contra tudo. Onde Fantasmas faziam mais que apenas assustar, onde Poké-Bolas podiam errar o alvo, onde criaturas incrívelmente raras como Mew aparecem de surpresa em pontes e onde... coisas... deformadas sem sequer um número na Pokédex poderiam clonar um dos itens de sua mochila em milhares de réplicas.

Ele lembra sobre os Líderes de Ginásio, os muitos treinadores que ele teve que enfrentar, a Equipe Rocket e Giovanni, a Pokédex que ele completou, os Pássaros Lendários e MewTwo. Seu rival, Green Carvalho, sempre estando um passo a sua frente na Liga Pokémon, o épico combate entre eles nas finais do campeonato no Planalto Indigo e o desafio final contra o sujeito que começou tudo, o avô de Green, o Professor Samuel Carvalho. Antes de, finalmente, ter seu nome e o de seus Pokémons gravados por toda a eternidade no Hall da Fama.

Tudo isso... Conquistado em um só dia.

Qualquer um que cumpriu todas essas metas merece muito mais que apenas receber o título de Mestre Pokémon. O jovem sorrí por um segundo. Ele lembra de tudo isso como se fosse ontem... Mesmo tendo se passado três longos anos desde o ocorrido.

Porém, nesse momento, Red estava entediado. Seus Pokémons encontravam-se descansando e o Treinador não queria perturbá-los. Para por sal na ferída, a bateria de seu GameBoy tinha ultrapassado sua vida útil, deixando-o sem absolutamente nada para fazer.

O Treinador fitava com força a parede a sua frente, esperando derrubá-la só com o olhar. Obviamente, não conseguiu. Sabia que tal façanha era impossível. O jovem apenas queria fazer uma ironia em algumas sátiras sobre ele, que viu na Internet após tornar-se Mestre Pokémon. A mais comum sendo a das pessoas compararem ele a um lutador de artes marciais chamado Norris.

* * *

~~~~~~~~PMEX~~~~~~~~  
 **De volta a Pallet...**

 **Cidade Pallet, Kanto**  
 **11:51am**  
~~~~~~~~PMEX~~~~~~~~

Blue puxou uma Poké-Bola e a jogou. Do objeto esférico saiu um enorme pássaro marrom com um bico longo e afiado.

"Fearow! Tire essa neblina daqui!" A garota exclamou. "Blastoise! Dança da Chuva!" Continuou com os comandos.

Fearow bateu suas asas rapidamente, provocando uma pequena ventania que espalhou o vapor. Enquanto isso, o Pokémon tartaruga utiliza um de seus canhões para lançar uma bola de energia azul para cima, criando uma pequena núvem artificial e fazendo chover na arena.

Quando a neblina se dissipou completamente, o Treinador não estava mais lá, apenas seu Typhlosion, que encontrava-se em cima das pedras que acabara de usar como escudo.

Blue estranhou por um momento, até notar o sorriso malicioso do Pokémon vulcão.

A garota se virou para ver seu oponente e um Togetic materializarem-se próximo a ela e seus Pokémons. O garoto apontou para o Blastoise e então avançou contra sua adversária.

Togetic entendeu o recado e lançou varias Folhas Mágicas na direção do Pokémon tartaruga, antes de serem rapidamente interceptadas pelas asas do enorme pássaro de Blue. Enquanto isso, o garoto de boné desfere um soco contra a Treinadora, porém esta bloqueia o golpe colocando os dois braços entre a mão do inimígo e seu rosto.

Blastoise tenta disparar outro Hidro Impacto contra Typhlosion, porém o Pokémon vulcão é mais astuto e desvia dos projéteis, agora mais poderosos pelos efeitos da Dança da Chuva, em um Ataque Rápido contra o iniciante rival, que perde a mira após ser atingido.

"Ah!" Blue exclamou, surpresa. Antes de abaixar-se para evitar um chute lançado pelo seu oponente. Não esperava uma sequência de ações tão rápidas e agressivas de seu adversário e dos Pokémons do mesmo.

Ao ouvir sua treinadora, Blastoise olha para trás, preocupado. Um erro grave, pois o momento de distração deu ao Typhlosion tempo suficiente para atingir o Pokémon aquático com uma esféra de energia alaranjada, ataque conhecido pelos Treinadores mundo afora como 'Giga Impacto'. O golpe, fazendo jús ao nome, arremessa o Pokémon tartaruga para longe.

O Treinador de boné, sem desviar a atenção em seus Pokémons, desfere mais um soco em Blue, dessa vez com as costas da mão. A garota bloqueia o golpe de novo, porém, ao ver seu oponente simplesmente abrir a mão que ele usou para atacar, e uma Poké-Bola sair desta, ela nota que aquilo era só uma distração para este colocar mais um Pokémon em combate.

Do objeto esférico saiu um terrível, horrendo, assustador, níveltrófico, gigabyte, Galvãofilmaeu... Rato?

Sim! Era um rato! Um Pokémon roedor laranja, de uns 5cm, com detalhes pretos nas orelhas e cauda. Conhecido como 'Pichu'. O Pokémon bebê, porém, não parecia ser comum. Além da coloração fora dos padrões da espécie, a criatura emanava um brilho, que era perceptível até na luz do dia.

Essas características mostram que o Pichu em questão é um Pokémon Brilhante.

Voltando ao combate...

Em uma fração de segundo, o Pichu, que acabara de entrar na pancadaria, lança um enorme Trovão de seu minúsculo corpo em direção ao Blastoise, que ainda estava em pleno ar. Trovão este que passa a ter precisão perfeita por causa da Dança da Chuva. Enquanto isso, Togetic utiliza um Poder Antigo para levitar e jogar várias pedras contra Fearow, porém, o pássaro usa seu Bico-Broca para destruí-las e impedir o ataque.

O Blastoise não teve nem tempo de cair no chão e acaba sendo arremessado mais uma vez pelo ataque do Pichu, indo de encontro ao Fearow, que estava muito ocupado enfrentando o Togetic para notar o que iria vir a atropelá-lo.

O Pokémon da felicidade teleporta para longe e escapa, porém, o pássaro do bico afiado não tem a mesma sorte e é praticamente arrastado, junto com Blastoise, pelo Trovão vindo do roedor.

Os espectadores saem rapidamente do caminho para não serem levados junto com os Pokémons que foram vitimados pelo rato laranja.

Blastoise e Fearow só paráram de 'voar baixo' quando deram de encontro com uma das paredes do laboratório do Prof. Carvalho. Os Monstros de Bolso afundaram nesta como se ela fosse feita de massa para modelar.

O Pokémon tartaruga saiu de dentro do que restou da parede e foi direto para o chão, exausto, porém, o pássaro bicudo estava em situação pior, talvez cômica. Ele havia sido esmagado pelo aquático ao colidir na parede com ele, e parecia um pedaço de papel colado alí.

Voltando ao combate, o Treinador de boné empurra Blue com o ombro, antes da mesma ser atingida por um Extra-Sensorial lançado pelo Togetic e ser arremessada ao mesmo local onde seus Pokémons cansados estão.

Após alguns momentos, a garota se levanta, rindo, mesmo estando ofegante.

"Heh... Heh... Phew..." Blue esboça um sorriso. "Parece que você... É melhor do que eu pensava..." Admitiu.

Seu oponente nada disse. Apenas tirou a poeira dos ombros. Seus Pokémons, porém, não economizaram no orgulho e provocavam a garota com gestos de superioridade.

A Treinadora tirou dois pequenos frascos de spray e borrifou o líquido destes em seus Pokémons. Em segundos, Blastoise e Fearow se levantaram, revigorados, como se a surra que eles acabaram de levar nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Mas a brincadeira acabou!" Exclamou Blue, seu sorriso transformando-se em uma expressão séria. "Vou mostrar pra você por que eu sou uma Treinadora de Elite!" A garota puxou uma Poké-Bola e jogou-a.

De dentro da cápsula vermelho-branca, saiu uma... Amoeba cor-de-rosa com dois pontos pretos e uma linha servindo como face. Era o 'Mal'Ditto.

O Treinador de boné suou frio. A expressão de ansiedade plantada em sua cara como C4 de Terrorista. Ele sabia muito bem o perigo que esse Pokémon pode se tornar ao utilizar suas habilidades de Transformação em um combate grupal.

O sorriso confiante de Blue voltou ao notar a tensão do garoto. Os Pokémons da garota prepararam-se para lutar a sério.

"'Toge?'" "'Tai!'" "'Pichu! Pi!'" Os Pokémons do Treinador de boné tentam encorajá-lo. E ele recupera sua postura séria.  
O garoto então olhou para seus parceiros, concordou com a cabeça, e fez um sinal de 'OK' com a mão para confirmar.

"Esta preparado, Gold?" Blue alertou.

O Treinador de boné, Gold, apenas fez um gesto de 'venha' com uma mão, fazendo referência a Bruce Lee.

Os espectadores não tiravam os olhos da luta, continuaram torcendo, gritando e batendo palmas. Embora estejam fazendo isso dentro das casas ou do laboratório, pois ficar lá fora já não era muito seguro.

A garota avançou junto com seus Pokémons. Ditto já havia se transformado em uma cópia do Typhlosion de Gold. Porém, uma de suas patas havia se transformado na cabeça do Togetic, e varias Folhas Mágicas estavam rodeando seu corpo.

O Treinador prepara-se para retomar a luta junto com seus parceiros...

 **~~~~~CONTINUA~~~~~**


End file.
